Like Nastya Vlog
Like Nastya Vlog (born ), is a Russian-American YouTube channel residing in Florida. Nastya focuses on child entertainment vlogs revolving around a girl, Nastya, and her parents. The channel began as a subsidiary to a primary channel named "Like Nastya", however the vlog channel eventually became more popular than the former. Nastya's family also owns another channel named "Stacy Toys". As of November 2019, Like Nastya Vlog has over 40.1 million subscribers and 19 billion views, and is the 18th most subscribed channel on YouTube , also the most subscribed channel in Russia. It entered the top 20 most subscribed by passing Taylor Swift on October 14, 2019. Like Nastya Vlog's videos, as the channel's title suggests, usually present Nastya and her adventures outside with her father in a variety of settings. However, the videos are not limited to vlogs; Nastya can also be seen pretend playing in different professions/roles and participating in nursery rhymes. Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: March 8, 2018 *2 million subscribers: May 13, 2018 *3 million subscribers: June 19, 2018 *4 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *5 million subscribers: July 26, 2018 *6 million subscribers: August 11, 2018 *7 million subscribers: August 29, 2018 *8 million subscribers: September 16, 2018 *9 million subscribers: September 30, 2018 *10 million subscribers: October 19, 2018 *11 million subscribers: November 9, 2018 *12 million subscribers: November 25, 2018 *13 million subscribers: December 12, 2018 *14 million subscribers: December 28, 2018 *15 million subscribers: January 11, 2019 *16 million subscribers: January 23, 2019 *17 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *18 million subscribers: February 19, 2019 *19 million subscribers: March 4, 2019 *20 million subscribers: March 17, 2019 *21 million subscribers: March 27, 2019 *22 million subscribers: April 8, 2019 *23 million subscribers: April 20, 2019 *24 million subscribers: May 3, 2019 *25 million subscribers: May 15, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 26, 2019 *27 million subscribers: June 9, 2019 *28 million subscribers: June 23, 2019 *29 million subscribers: July 2, 2019 *30 million subscribers: July 22, 2019 *31 million subscribers: August 13, 2019 *32 million subscribers: August 24, 2019 *33 million subscribers: September 8, 2019 *34 million subscribers: September 22, 2019 *35 million subscribers: October 3, 2019 *36 million subscribers: October 13, 2019 *37 million subscribers: October 24, 2019 *38 million subscribers: November 1, 2019 *39 million subscribers: November 11, 2019 *40 million subscribers: November 22, 2019 *41 million subscribers: December 2, 2019 *42 million subscribers: December 14, 2019 *43 million subscribers: December 26, 2019 *44 million subscribers: January 7, 2020 *45 million subscribers: January 18, 2020 *46 million subscribers: January 26, 2020 *47 million subscribers: February 5, 2020 *48 million subscribers: February 14, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 19, 2018 *2 billion views: August 15, 2018 *3 billion views: September 29, 2018 *4 billion views: November 18, 2018 *5 billion views: December 29, 2018 *6 billion views: January 26, 2019 *7 billion views: February 23, 2019 *8 billion views: March 22, 2019 *9 billion views: April 16, 2019 *10 billion views: May 13, 2019 *11 billion views: June 1, 2019 *12 billion views: June 23, 2019 *13 billion views: July 9, 2019 *14 billion views: August 13, 2019 *15 billion views: September 4, 2019 *16 billion views: September 26, 2019 *17 billion views: October 12, 2019 *18 billion views: October 27, 2019 *19 billion views: November 10, 2019 *20 billion views: November 26, 2019 *21 billion views: December 12, 2019 *22 billion views: December 27, 2019 *23 billion views: January 10, 2020 *24 billion views: January 23, 2020 *25 billion views: February 2, 2020 *26 billion views: February 12, 2020 This page was created on January 17, 2019 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views